Sticky situation
by TheGroosenator
Summary: Samus and Peach, two girls who are nothing alike, wake up one day to find...nah. don't want to spoil the story. Warning: Nudity, bad language.
1. The wakeup

Hey guys! It's me Spartan13.… fuck that. You know who I am. If you don't, then I will FUCKING KICK YOUR HEAD OFF! Just kiddin. Just read the story. Flames allowed for this one.

I do not own Super smash bros bawl or any of its characters.

**A sticky situation**

**

* * *

**

Samus is a lazy, cold, non-friendly bounty hunter who has had a horrifying past. Peach is a hyper, girly, and fun-loving princess who lives a fairytale life.

Both of them hate each other to death(actually, just Samus hates Peach), so what happens when...nah. Don't want to spoil the story.

* * *

Peach awoke one morning in another good mood. It was the weekend! During the weekend, there were no Brawls for anyone. This was when she could spend alot of time in the Garden. She was stretching her arms when she noticed something was wrong with her room. half of it was pink, just the way she left it, but the other half was a dark blue color. and her bed. Half of her bed was pink, obviously, but the other half was black.

"What the?" she said. Just then, she became aware of another presence in the room. She heard soft snoring. On the black part of this "split bed" she noticed another figure sleeping under the blanket. Peach raised an eyebrow and was about to get up and find out what was going on when something stopped her from swinging her legs off the bed. She could feel something pressed against the soles of her feet. She threw off the covers to find something that shocked her.

She saw that the figure underneath the other blanket was none other than Samus Aran. She was completely naked. And so was she. Peach also saw that Samus's soles were pressed against hers. She also found out that she couldn't pull her soles off of Samus's soles. They were stuck fast and tight. Just then, Samus began to stir.

"(yawn) Finally the weekend is here. I finallly get a bre-" she stoped mid-sentence when she noticed Peach on the other side of the bed.

"Peach, what are you doing in my room?" She then looked around the room and noticed everything that Peach noticed. Eventually, she noticed her and peach's stuck feet.

"What the hell?" Samus cursed. She gave a couple tugs, which confirmed that they were really stuck. Samus then shot Peach a glare so angry, that it would make even Chuck Norris drop down and cry like a baby.

"Why did you do this?" Samus hissed.

"Me? I didn't do it! I just woke up like this!" Peach snapped back.

"Whatever. Let's just pull our feet apart." Samus grumbled. They tried for a while to pry their feet apart, but to no avail. After about 10 minutes, they each lay on different sides of the bed, each panting from exhaustion.

Soon, Peach noticed a small tube on the bed. She picked it up and read the label. It read: "BONDO GLUE. Warning: will stick to skin for long period of time."

Peach's eyes widened at the site of this.

"Samus, you might want to take a look at this." Peach said as she handed the tube over to Samus. She read over it and her eyes widened.

"We gotta get this stuff off." Samus and Peach said in unison.

"Wait, doesn't super glue come off with nail polish remover?" Samus desperately asked.

"Yeah. I have some in my closet." Peach said. She began to make her way to her closet, only to be pulled back by their conjoined feet.

"I can't reach it without you helping me!" Peach called back. Samus rolled her eyes and began to slowly crawl towards Peach's closet. It was a little hard, but after a little experiment, they managed a slow crawl. at last, they made it to the closet and Peach began to look through it for the nail polish remover.

"Found it!" Peach called after a minute.

"Finally!" Samus sighed. They began to spread the nail polish remover between their feet.

"Is it working?" Samus asked after a while. Peach shook her head.

"No, it's not working." Peach said sadly

* * *

**Will Samus and Peach ever get their feet seperated? How will they get seperated? Will Chuck Norris come and kill me for what I said about him? Will I ever shut the fuck up? Please R&R! I love the reviews!  
**


	2. Quick Message

Hi everyone! No story right ow, but enjoy this Happy Holiday.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! 


	3. More is revealed

**Okay, so a lot of people have been pressuring me to continue my older stories. I, personally, many of my first stories are crap, but most of you seem to think otherwise. You guys are awesome, so take this; it's dangerous to go alone.  
**

**A/N: My OC will be included here as an actual brawler.  
**

* * *

"C'mon! Pull!" Samus grunted as she and Peach tried to pull their stuck soles apart for the umpteenth time. They had been tugging for what seemed like hours, yet they still haven't gotten anywhere. Both were getting exhausted and were starting to sweat. They even looked through Peach's entire closet of nail polish removers, shampoos, conditioners, perfumes, and millions of other things that Samus couldn't identify, but no glue solvent. Eventually, they both stopped again, their legs numb from all the struggling.

"This is terrible! Who would pull such a horrible prank like this?" Peach whined.

Samus glared at her and said, "I got a pretty good idea who it could be. Those two are going to have a very painful encounter with my Laser Whip after I can get away from you." She gave another tug.

"I don't want to be stuck playing footsie with you, especially since we're both naked. It's not comfortable for me." Peach pouted.

"It's not comfy for me either, princess. We need to get some help if we want to get out of this." Samus declared. Peach nodded her head as they started to crawl to the door. They stopped when a realization dawn on them both.

"Uh...Samus? We're naked... so..." Peach said slowly. An awkward blush appeared on both their faces at the thought of being seen naked by anyone. It was bad enough being stuck to each other naked, but being gawked at by pervs like Snake or Captain Falcon was just too much. However, little did they know they _were_ being watched. Right next to one of the air vents in the room, There was a tiny, hidden camera placed just where it good get a great look at the two stuck, naked women. That camera was sending the whole thing to another location...

* * *

"'A very painful encounter with my Laser whip'? Ha! How scary!" Snake laughed as he and Captain Falcon watched the whole scenario on Snake's computer as it was being fed live from that camera. Captain Falcon was too busy having nosebleeds and smiling like a complete retard at the girls to notice a large, burly man come to the open door way.

"Ya know, you really shouldn't prank or spy on women. You're just gonna end up getting your ass whooped eventually. Especially if you did both." The man said in a redneck(1)/coon-ass(2)(3) accent. Snake and Captain Falcon both jumped at the voice, but relaxed when they saw who it was. The man had on green combat pants, a white undershirt, black combat boots, a strap of armor around both his forearms, gloves also covered in armor,a great physical build, medium-length brown hair, piercing brown eyes, and two scars on his face- one on his left cheek and another running across his right eye. He also had one **_huge_**-ass pistol, a knife, and a pack of grenades He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, as if waiting for an explanation as to what was going on.

"Hey... Don. What... uh... brings you here?" Captain Falcon nervously stuttered while also trying to stop the nosebleeds.

"We weren't doing anything!" Snake innocently said as he quickly shut off the computer in a desperate attempt to hide their prank

"First of all, it's _**Dom**. _Second, I saw what you two were doing. Those two most likely already know it was you two that glued them together at night. Now then, before this gets bad, hand over the solvent. _**Now.**_" He demanded, holding out his hand.

"You don't scare us!" Cpt. Falcon declared bravely.

"I'm going to ask again. Hand. Over. The. Solvent. _**NOW!" **_Dom demanded again, this time a lot more fiercely.

"Nah, I don't think we want to. But, now that you're on to us, I'm afraid we're gonna have to get rid of you!" Snake said as he and Cpt. Falcon cracked their knuckles. Dom simply pulled out his giant pistol, cocked it, and aimed it at Snake. The pistol itself was as big as Snake's face, and having that that thing aimed at you was pretty frickin' scary.

"I'm going to ask once more; where is the solvent?" Dom asked through gritted teeth. "Look, you two. I haven't had my coffee yet this morning, so I'm not in a good mood right now. This right here isn't helping." He slowly put his finger on the trigger.

Snake gulped in sudden fear, as did Cpt. Falcon. Finally, Snake said, "We... don't have... a solvent."

A loud boom then echoed throughout the whole mansion, followed by another.

* * *

**Alrighty! Finally Chapter 2 is up! What do you guys think?** **I think it's a little too rushed, but it's better than nothing, right? Can you guess what those two loud "booms" were?Thanks to everyone who reviewed thus far. You guys are awesome! Please R&R! Anyone who does gets a cookie, a cake, and bacon! **

**1.) A redneck refers to someone living in the Mississippi/Alabama area of the U.S.  
**

**2.) A coon-ass refers to someone living in the Louisiana area of the U.S.  
**

** 3.) The accent Dom talks is a mixture of both (like me)  
**

**A/N: Yes, I will be updating my other old stories soon.  
**

**A/N: Yes, Snake and Cpt. Falcon can -and will- be revived.  
**


End file.
